


Settling Old Scores. (Teen Wolf / SHIELD crossover)

by STYDIArENDGAME



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Women, F/M, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), Past Child Abuse, Past Revealed, Past Torture, Stiles is a ward, Stiles is adopted, Ward is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STYDIArENDGAME/pseuds/STYDIArENDGAME
Summary: Stiles is Grant wards brother. After the well incident Stiles moved in with his biological fathers brother and wife, Noah Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski.After Ward is arrested for being a HYDRA agent Stiles is asked by S.H.I.E.L.D.  to speak to ward to get some answers. Along the way they learn shocking truths about how bad Ward can truly be.(This story mentions child abuse.)[Teen wolf - season 6b][Agents of SHIELD - season 2]Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their story's they all belong to their respective owners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This includes strong language and violence.  
> In this story Stiles and Lydia are 18. They have just finished high school. This is at the end of 6a where Lydia drives Stiles up to his college and she decides to stay with him for a few weeks.  
> In the series ward is about 30 but for this story he will be 27.

\--------------  
Your life is made up of decisions and moments that shape the person you are / become. And one decision or moment can change your life.

Forever.

My life changed (again) when a knock, on my dorm room door, woke me and Lydia up early Saturday morning. After the ghost riders Lydia decided she was going to drive me to Washington to help me get settled in my dorm before college started. Which I didn't mind because I got to spend more time with Lydia. After the ghost riders we didn't let each other out of our sights and when we had to it wasn't for long.

\---------------

**Bang. bang. bang.**

Three loud knocks woke Stiles and Lydia. Stiles looked at Lydia confused.

"Mieczyslaw Ward. Open up we need to talk." A voice shouted from behind the door.

Stiles stilled at the name. I haven't heard that name in over 10 years.

Lydia looked more confused than before. She looked over at Stiles, he looked like had just seen a ghost. "Stiles, are you okay?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to look at her. He nodded. Her hand moves up his arm to his shoulder. She leans into him, reassuringly.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

"Mr Ward. Open up. We need to talk" the voice shouts again.

"Yeah. Give me a sec." He shouts back. Voice breaking halfway.

Stiles begins to get out of bed, he stops when he feels Lydia tracing the scars on his back. He turns to her. She has a pained look on her face. He leans toward her and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

He grabs the shirt and shorts he discarded of last night and puts them on. "Can you throw me one of your shirt please?" Lydia asks as her puts her underwear on.

Stiles goes through a few boxes before finding the right one. "Here you go."

"Thanks" she gives him a small smile, which he returns. She puts it on, it falls just above her knees.

Stiles grabs his bat before beginning to make his way over to the door. Lydia standing just behind him. If something happens then she's close enough to help.

Stiles hesitates. Lydia places her hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze before dropping her hand back to her side. He releases a breath he didn't know he was holding before opening the door just enough to see who is standing there. It's two woman. Both dressed in dark clothes. They look like they could be mother and daughter.

"Who are you?"

The younger one steps forward. Stiles closes the door a bit when she does, she steps back to where she was giving a reassuring smile as she speaks."Mr Ward-"

Stiles cuts her off before she can say anything else "It's Stilinski."

She gives a small nod "Sorry. Mr Stilinski, we are with S.H.I.E.L.D. it stands for Strategic Homeland intervention -"

"Enforcement and logistic division. Also known as HYDRA. now who are you and what do you want." He tightened his grip on his bat ready to fight if he had to.

The younger one cleared her throat. "I'm Agent Skye and this is Agent May. We are with the new S.H.I.E.L.D. and we was hoping you could help us with your brother, Grant Ward." Stiles narrowed his eyes and analyzed everything. Skye and may felt like he was looking through them and seeing everything. They felt bare under his gaze. He seemed to find what he was looking for because he opened the door fully to reveal Lydia and the bat he was holding.

He put the bat down near the door. "Why do you need my help? I haven't seen or spoken to Grant in over 10 years. I don't even know where he is." Stiles rolled his shoulder trying to relieve some tension in them. Lydia stepped forward and placed her hand in his and ran her thumb across his, instantly relaxing him.

"We would just like you to talk to him and get some answers for us. He won't talk to us, all he says is he want to 'tell you something'" Stiles flinches. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Skye and May give each other quizzical looks. Stiles has a haunted look and a far away look in his eyes as if remembering something. Lydia leans into him more and squeezes his hand, he steals his face and looks up at the agents.

"He, err, he said he wanted to 'tell you something', his exact words?" He said. His voice going higher over 'tell you something' as if he's afraid of them. The agents and Lydia give Stiles a confused look.

May gives Stiles a questioning look "Yes. Does that mean something to you?" Stiles breath hitched.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Lydia asked worried by his reaction. She's only seen him this scared before and that was when his dad was taken. He runs his free hand through his hair. A pained expression crossing his face.

"I - I - c-can't b-b-breath" Lydia was quick to react. She pulled him over to the bed and sat him down. May and Skye stood there not knowing what to do.

Lydia placed both hands on the side of his face "ssh ssh it's okay. Just do the same as me, in, out, in, out." He tried to copy what she was doing but it wasn't working.

Stiles surged forward, capturing Lydia's lips in a searing kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to calm him down. He leaned on her shoulder and pulled her into him and held on to her like his life depended it. And it did. She ran her finger through his hair until his breath evened out.

May cleared her throat. Both teenagers turned to look at the agents. Both agents had a pitying looked on their faces but also confusion. "Can you tell us what he meant, please?" May asked. Stiles stands up. Lydia moves away from him a little but stays close enough to still be able to touch him.

Stiles nodded his head slightly "he use to say that to me before he would beat the crap out of me." As soon as he said that the room went silent. Stiles looked around awkwardly, feeling exposed.

The only people who knew is secret was, his dad (his biological dad's brother), Scott and Ms Mccall. After the 'well incident' as he liked to call it, he moved in with his uncle Noah and auntie Claudia and they adopted him as their own. They wasn't fortunate enough to have any children of their own but they treated him like he was theirs.

Lydia has her concentrating face on like she had just been given a puzzle she has to solve. The more the seconds tick by the angrier and more upset she gets. "Stiles" her voice breaks as she says his name. He looks at her. His eyes soften as he looks at the expression on her face. One of her hands travels to his hip, her hand slipping under his shirt to find the scar she knows is their, she traces it as she asks "did he -" she loses her voice when he nods. She gives him a watery smile before hugging him.

Skye freezes when she hears him say he got beaten up by ward.

May looks ready to kill ward when she hears stiles say that. I'm going to kill him. That son of a bitch. How could he do that to his brother.

May and Skye get knocked out of their shock when they hear Jemma on the com's "did he just say what I think he said" Stiles and Lydia turn to the agents.

"Who said that?" Lydia asked.

"We are on com's with our team." May explains.

"We will be going now. Sorry if we brought any bad memories up." May and Skye turn to leave.

"Let us get dressed, it will only take a minute." Stiles said as he and Lydia began to get clothes to change into. "You can wait out side. We will be out when we are done."

"Why?" May asked confused.

Stiles stopped what he was doing and looked up confused "why? Coz it would be weird if we got changed in front of you. And we can't go out like this." He said in a 'duh' tone. Lydia walked into the bath room giggling.

May just gave him a blank look. "She meant, why are you coming with us? You don't have to. We can find another way to find out what he knows."

Stiles stood up straight before replying "coz I want to help you. And if this is the easiest way to do it then I want to help. And it will also help me."

"How will this help you?"

"I can finally get closure." Before they could say anything he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

May and Skye looked at each other and then silently walked outside, closing the door behind them.

When Stiles walked into the bathroom Lydia was brushing her teeth she was dressed in jeans and his shirt that was tucked into her jeans, her hair up in a messy bun. He gets dressed into jeans, a top and plaid shirt. Then brushes his teeth. When he is finished he stands behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Stiles moves his hand to her shoulder. Moving her shirt out of the way to see the hickey he placed on her last night. He traces it with one of his fingers. He looked up to the mirror to see her already looking at him. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She has to clear her throat before she can answer him "no" he gives her a tender smile before leaning down and ghosting his lips over her neck before gently placing a kiss on her hickey. She leans her head back, eyes closed, like that one kiss has the powers to wrecker her. She move her head to the side to give him more access. He places kisses along her neck till he reaches her jaw, then her cheek then the side of her mouth. She turns around in his arms. Her hands move up his arm, as he finally kisses her. She whimpers at the contact. His hands move from her hips to her thighs. He lifts her up, without breaking the kiss, and wraps her legs around his hips. She runs her finger through his hair. He lets out a low growl from the back of his throat. He makes his way from her mouth to her cheek, then jaw, then back down her neck.

"We - We should- " she lets out a moan as he starts to suck on her neck, leaving another hickey, he soothes the area with his tongue. She pulls his hair. He moans into her shoulder. She moves his mouth back to hers "We should stop" he makes a noise of agreement. He keeps kissing her as he moves one hand from her thigh to her hip. He pulls her shirt from her jeans, his hand travels from her hip, up her side, to just below her bra, leaving goosebumps as he goes. She whimpers. "Stiles" she half warns, half moans.

He slowly lowers her back towards the floor letting her stand up on her own. He moves the hand from her thigh to her face where he cups her jaw as he runs his thumb across her cheek. He slowly move the hand under her shirt around her back following her bra. He teases at the clasp until she whimpers. He nibbles on her bottom lip to sooth her. He moves his hand down her spine leaving goosebumps, he places his hand on her butt and squeezes. He slows the kiss down until they stop.

They slowly open their eyes, trying to stay in this moment for as long as they can. They stare into each others eyes, pupils blown, cheeks bright red, lips swollen, shallow breaths. Stiles slowly pulls away letting out a breathless laugh as Lydia does the same. He moves his hand from her butt to her cheek as he leans in and kisses the top of her head.

After a few minutes of the calming down and sorting their clothes out Stiles clears his throat "we should get going"

"Yeah. Definitely." He takes her hand in his. And they walk out of the bathroom. Grabbing their phones and keys on the way towards the door. When Stiles opens the door he sees May and Skye standing their waiting.

"What took so long?" May asks. Stiles and Lydia look at each other, cheeks tainted red, they glance away quickly. She walks away before anything else is said. Skye following shortly after.

Stiles looks to Lydia and smirks, Lydia covers her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing. She pulls Stiles along as she follows Skye and May "come on you dork"

When they exit the dorm block they see Skye and May entering a black SUV. They walk over and get into the back seat. Then they set off.

\-----------------

 


	2. Chapter 2

They had been in the car for 30 minutes. And Stiles was thinking. Which is not always a good thing, like right now. All he could think of was Grant. He was beginning to get jittery, he was tapping his leg and counting his fingers.

Lydia had her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. She sighed "Stiles, stop it." He quickly turned to her surprised by the sudden noise.

"I'm not doing anything" thankful for the distraction.

She moved her head getting more comfortable "I can feel you tapping your leg and I know you are counting your fingers." He stilled when she said that. "Stop over thinking things. Whatever happens, we will face it together, just like always."

Stiles looked at her like she was the sun, the stars and the moon all rolled into a strawberry blond, green eyed, 5 ft 3, goddess.

She could feel his eyes on her, she opened her eyes to see him looking at her like she was everything and more, it makes her heart skip a beat.

She looks at him like he isn't even real, like he could disappear again at any moment. "I lo-"

"We are here" Stiles and Lydia get pulled out of their little bubble and back to reality, like having a nice dream and then getting woken up by ice cold water being chucked on you.

They look up to see they are on a plane. Skye and May get out and head inside the plane. "Come on let's go" Lydia says getting out of the car, Stiles following after her (just like always.).

They walk in and see picture of Grant on the computer screen. "So where is my dear older brother" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"He's back at the base" Skye replied not looking up from her tablet.

Stiles looked like a kid on Christmas that got everything they wanted "you have a base. Is it like the bat cave? Do you have a bat signal?" He looks to Lydia "they have a base. Why can't we have a base? Lydia I want a base."

Lydia pinches Stiles cheeks "it's okay baby, we'll get you a base" she says as if talking to a child. She walks off laughing and Skye pretends to makes gagging noises at them.

"I'm being serious Lydia. I want a base. We need a base." He shouts after her.

"Yeah and I want a pony" she shouts back laughing. Stiles smirks.

He runs after Lydia. When he catches up he whispers in her ear "If you're bored, you can always ride me, you had no problems last night" She looks at him, open mouthed and yells "Stiles" while hitting him on the arm.

Skye walks over to the play fighting lovebirds "sorry to interrupt but I thought you might want this." Skye hands the tablet she was working on to Stiles. Stiles looks confused but takes it.

"What is it?" He asks. His face darkening when he sees wards name and picture on the screen.

"It's everything we have on ward" stiles nods his head as he reads it.

"Thanks" Skye nods and walks off.

Lydia looks at him sympathetically "are you sure you want to read it?"

He nods weakly "yeah. It's best to be prepared."

"Do you want me to leave you to it"

"No, you might see something I don't"

They walk over to the projector putting the files off the tablet onto the big screen.

"He's a Nazi. It figures as much." Lydia says narrowing her eyes at the screen.

Stiles laughs humorlessly. "He is an idiot. It's just like him to get dragged into something like that."

\-------------

Skye walks away from Stiles and Lydia walking to the cockpit where May is.

Skye knocks on the door "mind if I join you?" May looks back at Skye giving her a non-expression. Skye walks in sitting in the empty seat.

After an hour of sitting and relaxing Skye decides to check up on Stiles and Lydia. Skye picks up a tablet looking at the security cameras to see what they are doing. May looks over, making a surprised noise when she see what they have done. Skye looks over at her "They know what they are doing I'll give them that." Skye looks back at the tablet "see they've got; where he's been, who he knows, potential questions, follow up subjects and any enemies he might have. They even have a few I wouldn't have thought of and they did it in an hour. I think they have done this before."

"You sound impressed" Skye looked at May giving her a half smirk.

"That's because I am."

They slip back into silence as they near their destination.

\------------------

As they arrive at the base an uneasiness settles in the air. As they make their way in May and Skye introduce Stiles and Lydia to their team. "Hello, my name is Phil Coulson. I'm the director of SHIELD." Coulson put his hand out for them to shake.

"Stiles Stilinski."

Coulson turned to Lydia. "Lydia Martin."

"If you would follow me" Coulson walks off with everyone following behind.

As they was walking down the hallway everything began to fade away as Stiles slipped into a memory.

_Flashback_

**(a/n: this flashback contains stiles getting beaten as a child. If you don't want to read it I will make a summary after it.)**

_Stiles had always been pushed around by Grant. It was usually just a push or every so often he would get tripped up. It wasn't until he was 5 that Grant actually hit him hard enough to leave a mark._

_It was a month after his 5th birthday that he got his first scar._

_Stiles was in his room, playing with the Batman action figure he got for his birthday, when Grant walks in, "Mieczyslaw come with me. I want to tell you something." Stiles gets up excitedly, dropping his action figure on the floor, running after Grant._

_He smiles up at Grant "are we going to play?"_

_"Yeah we're going to play" Grant say's in a sadistic tone, a tone that stiles will become all to familiar with._

_Stiles follows Grant out into the woods behind their house. (Bad things always happen in the woods. Why is that?) "Where we going?" Stiles asked looking around. He had never been this far away from the house before._

_Grant stopped and looked around "I think this should do" he muttered to himself. He looked at Stiles maliciously._

_When Stiles saw the look on his brothers face he felt a shiver run down his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He slowly backed away, terrified. "Come here Mieczyslaw." Grant ordered._

_Stiles turned and ran as fast as he could, dodging trees and roots. It didn't take long for Ward to catch up to the 5 year old, for he was older and faster then him. Grant grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back with suck force it sent him flying backwards into the ground. The force of it causing Stiles to hit the ground on his back and somersaulting onto his front. As he hits the ground Stiles cries out in pain._

_As Stiles begins to get up he feels a pressure on his back stopping him. He looks up over his shoulder to see Grant standing over him. "You shouldn't have run. You've just made it worse for yourself." Grant looks around searching for something, when he finds it he lifts his foot of Stiles back. When he does Stiles begins to get up again but Grant stops him again, this time by kicking him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him._

_While Stiles tries to catch his breath as Grant walks away a few feet before turning back to him. Stiles looks up through watery eyes to see Grant holding something. Before he knows what's happening a seething pain shoots through his back as he let's out a heart wrenching scream. He barely has time to recover before another harsh hit is blown, then another, then another._

_He only stops when Stiles shirt is torn to shreds, his back filled with blood and he's stopped screaming. Stiles looks up at Grant crying, shaking and whimpering in excruciating pain. Grant takes a step towards him and-_

End flashback  
 **(For those that didn't want to read it here's what happened - Grant takes him into the woods. Stiles tries to run from him but doesn't get away quick enough. Grant hurts him repeatedly before stiles is brought out of his terrifying memory by Lydia.)**

"Stiles, hey Stiles" Stiles jumps as he hears his name fall from Lydia' lips and the touch of her hand on his cheek. He takes in a shaky breath trying to calm himself down. A sob wreaking his body. He leans into her putting his face in her neck. She wraps his arms around him tightly "you had another one didn't you," she say's, pulling back from his grip to look at him "another flashback." she says wiping the tears from his face. He nods slightly before falling back into her arms.

"Is he ok?" Skye asks looking at him confused with a hint of worry as do the rest.

"He's fine" Lydia says offering them a weak smile "could you just give us a minute?"

"We will be just down the hall when you're ready." Coulson says as they walk away.

"Do you want me to get you some water" she asks in a soothing tone.

Stiles shakes his head "No I'll be fine in a minute" he says weakly.

Lydia nods and takes a seat beside him "do you want to talk about it" He stares at the floor, not saying anything. She thinks he isn't going to say anything "you don't -"

"You know the scar on my right shoulder" he asks weakly already knowing the answer. She knew every scar like they where her own, she had spent hour tracing them or kissing them. She nods anyway. "I got that when I was 5, it was my first scar. Grant took me into the woods" he says trying to hold back the tears "I thought me and my big brother were gonna play" he laughs bitterly "but Grant had a better idea."

He looks up and sees her face void of emotion. She stands abruptly and begins charging down the hallway. He jumps up after her confused by her sudden movement. Running to catch up with her "Lydia where are you going?"

She turns abruptly causing stiles to almost run into her "I'm going to kill him." Is all she says before continuing down the hallway.

"Wait" he yells after her, running towards her before grabbing her arm and spinning her around "you didn't let me finish"

"I don't need you to" she shouts angrily "He took you into the woods and gave you them scars" tears begin to form in her eyes "he hurt you" she says just above a whisper.

"Hey" he says bringing her into his arms "I'm ok now, I'm fine I survived it" he pulls back to look into her eye's "he will pay but it will take time" Lydia nods but says nothing "it was a very long time ago babe"

"I know" she says meeting his eyes "but you have more scars than just the one's on your shoulder."

He stands up straighter "I know and I survived them to." She rests her head on his chest just over his heart. He rests head on top of her as they stand there in the middle of the hallway. "I have a plan you know." He mumbles.

She pulls away from him looking up at him. "You have a plan." She asks disbelieving.

He nods "yes, I have a plan"

"Your plans never work."

He frowns at her "Yes they do"

Lydia looks at him trying to hide her smile "No they don't"

"Lydia yes they do"

Lydia burst into giggles at his expression "awww babe they really don't"

"My plan to get you worked" he smirked.

"Or did I get you." She taps his cheek smirking, before walking away. He watches her go, shaking his head, a genuine laugh leaving his lips. She looks over her shoulder as she continues to walk "come on." Hand stretched out for him to take. He jogs to catch up, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers as they walk into Coulson's office.

\-------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: It broke my heart writing that flashback :'(.   
> Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. Well as soon as I write it XD


End file.
